Path to Collision
by Soni758
Summary: HIATUS:BEING REWRITTEN. Byakuya is told to take in a fiance by the Clan's elders. To him, she is everything he isn't and at first they can't get along. Meanwhile, a rebellion begins in Rukongai. Old wounds are dug up, conspiracy, lies, and love? ByaxOC
1. There was Him

**My first Bleach fanfic... ****Might seem quite... romantic at first, but I promise you there will also be other genres such as Action! Tragedy! Drama! And anything else I can shove in :D So please be patient :) Happy reading then~~**

* * *

**One | There was Him**

Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th Head of the Noble Kuchiki Clan, one of the four noble families in Soul Society. Captain of the 6th Division within the Gotei 13, he is a reputable aristocratic Shinigami known to be always cool, calm, and collected. A man that followed the rules through thick and thin.

* * *

_" Byakuya. Don't let Captain Shihouin get to you. You would improve greatly if you didn't get heated up over everything."_

"I have improved, Grandfather. I am level headed. I am calm. I am a Captain."

_"Byakuya-sama. Somehow, please protect my sister with your power, without telling her the truth."_

"Hisana. I have fulfilled our promise. Rest well."

_"Kuchiki Byakuya! It has been 17 years since that woman has passed away. It is time the Kuchiki Clan prepare for the next heir – find yourself a suitor, or we will!"_

"…"

* * *

It was a calm day in Soul Society. Ever since the appearance of the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, Soul Society had faced many difficulties and enemies, and now, everyone was having a well deserved rest and recuperation. The cherry blossom petals danced in the wind, with no destined path or current, tranquil and carefree in its beauty. Byakuya admired the sweet scenery that Spring brought. Memories of a Spring from centuries ago came back to him, where he had a wife by his side, pouring him Sake as they sat in taciturn silence, enjoying each other's love and company. Those bitter sweet memories still hurt, just not as much. He closed his eyes. He tried to imagine her smell, the soft touch of her hair, the smooth stream-like trickle that was her laugh. He couldn't see it. He couldn't smell it. His memories of her were limited and fading.

"-sama…"

Byakuya snapped to attention. It was not like him to get so lost in his thoughts. He turned to the servant who was kneeling beside him. "What is it?"

"Er…um…" stammered the servant, "K-Kuchiki-sama…y-you ordered me to note you at noon about your m-meeting with the Elders…"

Byakuya nodded, his deep violet-gray eyes un-readable, un-wavering. As he got up he addressed the servant. "You are dismissed." Then he made his way out of the mansion to the horse carriage.

* * *

He looked towards a large, Japanese castle. Jade roof tiles glistened in the season's sun, climbing up in three stories as if to reach for the life bringing star. The building itself was as intimidating as the people within: The Council of Elders of the Kuchiki Clan. But Byakuya strode forward with ease and confidence, his feet eating up the pathway with aristocratic dignity. Having breaking the rules twice by bringing in Hisana and Rukia from Rukongai into a noble clan, Byakuya had made a promise before his parent's graves that he would follow the law of the clan and Soul Society with no hesitation and complete discipline. Since Rukia's incident of near-execution, his mind was changed slightly. Nevertheless, he still held his oath to his parents… but with logic and to the best of his ability. Whatever the elders had in planned, and he was pretty sure what, he would co-operate.

Byakuya kneeled before the council of elders. All five sat behind bamboo blinds on a raised platform. Their expressions hidden but shown through their voice. After giving formal introductions, they cut to the chase.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. You have done exceptional in serving the Clan and as Captain of the 6th division. Do you think you have any flaws?"

The man answered with poise. "Yes, as does anyone. What improvements do you believe necessary?"

One elder flicked his fan to a close. "You are smart, Byakuya. You have been Head of the Clan for over a century, and preparations need to be made in advance. It takes years for an heir to hone his skills. You understand, don't you?"

Another elder picked up the sentence. "You are familiar with the Nakatomi Clan, I presume."

"Yes. A Clan only a degree less sublime to the four great noble families."

"Indeed, _that_ Nakatomi's only daughter, Yuzuki Nakatomi will be your fiancé. She will be arriving to your palace tonight, and staying there till further notice. We all bless you two very, very well."

Byakuya's eyes stayed stern, never shying away from the elders. But underneath his long black kimono sleeve, a finger twitched.

"Kuchiki Byakuya!" Boomed the voice of the elder in the middle, "Any objections!?"

Byakuya refrained a sarcastic smile. Did he even have a choice? "None. Thank you for the blessings, dear elders."

* * *

Byakuya strode through the halls of the 6th division's base, giving curtly nods to his subordinates, and ignoring their whispers of _"Oi, oi, does Captain Kuchiki look pissed to you?" _He subtly gritted his teeth. Pissed? Of course he's pissed! A woman he's never seen or exchanged a few words to is becoming his fiancé! He sucked in a breath, discarding those rebellious thoughts. His only wife is Hisana, that's all he needed to remember and he'd be able to live through these orders. Orders. That's all it was. This woman is just an extra that came with the package. Nothing more.

As he turned the corner to the Captain's chamber, he saw a familiar face leaning on the wall beside the door – Kuchiki Rukia.

"Nii-sama!" she exclaimed, a humble and embarrassed smile overcame her features, "I wanted to talk to you about something…"

His eyes narrowed to the sketchbook she tried to hide behind her back. It was small, but it was there. Kuchiki Byakuya smiled. It was rare for him to do so, and most people were awed by the movement of muscles even he was capable of.

But little did he know… he would be smiling a lot more in the near future.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! And if you did... please review! **


	2. There was Her

**Two | There was Her**

_"Shui-nii-sama! Shui…nii…sama!" she coughed, "Stop! W-Where are you going?"_

_The man whose back she's always followed kept running, never stopping. Then, admits the overbearing leafless trees of the forest, that looked like finger bones clawing at the sky… he stopped._

_"Shui-nii-sama…?" her voice trembled and cracked. Behind her, all that was, was engulfed in the devil's pits; flickering flames that licked at her comrades, eating at their soul. Wasn't that a Shinigami's job? Why were those people doing this? She didn't understand._

_The man turned around, eyes wide with fear, hurt, sorrow… and… insanity. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He came closer, pulling her into a hug. "We will come back for you. One day, we will come back for you – I promise."_

_She could feel the blood from his wound seep into her clothes. Clothes that were luxurious and rich, made of the finest silk. Clothes that didn't belong to her. _

_"What? W-Why? Aren't I coming home with you?"_

_The man took out a blade from his belt. "There is no home. I'm sorry. You'll always be family." _

_She felt a sharp object gouging into her back, from the right shoulder to the left. She screamed, fingers clawing at her darling nii-sama. Why was this happening!?_

_"Trust me…I'm sorry… just trust me." _

_Pushing her to the ground, the man ran off into the bone-like trees that in her eyes, were stealing him and everything away from her. The stabbing pain grew hot, red fire hot. The liquid of her life soaked the leaf litter around her. As she turned round, staring at the moon, tears filled her emerald green eyes. _

_Don't apologies when you're hurting me. Don't make false promises that I'll believe in anyway. You're unfair, Shui-nii-sama. _

_Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. _

* * *

On one cool Spring afternoon, rows of maids filed into the Nakatomi's second mansion; the now ex-residence of their Ojou-sama. The maids were extremely happy for her; her father had neglected her and treated her as dead. They as maids of the second mansion tried their best to make their Ojou-sama happy – she who had to put up with the expectations of the family and put up with her father's cruelty. But today, it would all change. The Ojou-sama will soon marry to a better household, where a man who cares for her would welcome her.

Yuzuki Nakatomi stepped round the changing blinds in a plain white Yukata that she wore beneath her formal robes. Her jet black hair that fell to her waist was dripping wet, strands covering her eyes that were greener than jade.

"Boo!" she mocked, walking in a zombie-manner and swishing her hair about.

The maids shrieked girlishly, squealing "Ojou-sama! Now's not the time to play about!"

Yuzuki took a towel off a maid and draped it over her shoulders. "Well don't you lot seem excited." she said in a bored but playful tone.

"Of course we are! Ojou-sama!" the maids began their work with helping her get dressed, drying her hair, and tying up the Kimono.

Her hand-maid Fumiyo, a loyal and rather stout woman who had the appearance of thirty took Yuzuki's hand, leading her to the dressing table. Normally, heiresses would have been giving younger hand-maids, for it looked better, but Yuzuki didn't quite have a thoughtful father. "Yuzuki-sama," She brushed the hair out of the Ojou-sama's face, "Today is an important day. A day of change. Remember what I always tell you, as long as the sun rises-"

"As long as the sun rises tomorrow there is always a chance for happiness," chanted Yuzuki in a mischievous tone, "I do remember, Fumiyo-san. How could I not? You say it every morning when you wake me up."

Fumiyo gave a motherly smile, and took a brush to comb her mistress's hair. "Please, just remember what I say for when you leave."

"Take that back, Fumiyo-san. You speak like I'll never spee chyoo abain!" The last three words were muffled as she tried to speak with her lips closed; the maids were applying blusher to her cheeks. "See you again… I mean."

"My apologies, Ojou-sama. But… I'm not up to the standards of the Kuchiki Clan. They will find you a much more… appropriate hand-maid. You know you only got me here because Nakatomi-sama…"

"Oh shut up." The maids giggled. "You are coming with me whether you and they like it or not. Geez… father doesn't even look at me in the eyes, what makes you think they will?"

"Ojou-sama! Watch your mouth or-"

"Or nothing, nobody comes to check up on me like they should anyway. Like I was saying…" she turned around, "We'll be back here in no time." A melancholic smile that the hand maid could not understand washed over Yuzuki's features. "Where my 'home' is makes no difference to me at all."

* * *

A crescent moon hung in the cloudy, starless sky. Its luminescent beauty streaked through the clouds, lighting up the door to the Kuchiki house in an almost eerie way. Kuchiki Byakuya waited outside for his newly appointed fiance. The quicker he introduced himself the quicker he could go back inside.

Out of the carriage exited two male servants who wore the Nakatomi clan's signature navy blue Kimono; who stood on either side of the door. Next came the hand-maid, whose plain looks and average attire surprised Byakuya. And then finally… the princess. She surprised him in a contrasting way. She was beyond average.

The first thing he saw was emerald. Deep emerald, nothing but emerald. Her eyes were like a gem, plucked from the heavens. Her jet black hair was the same shade through and through, straight and smooth, the top layers tied up and braided to the back, adorned with small sparkling butterfly and floral ornaments. She wore a deep plum-purple Kimono, embroided with swirling dragonfly patterns which hung loosely around the shoulders, showing a contrasting pale yellow yukata.

In the general's opinion, she was beautiful. And he thought so too. That was till she opened her mouth.

"Salutations… Kuchiki Bya… Baka… Byakamono?"

He twitched. What?

"Ojou-sama!" the hand-maid whispered angrily into the lady's ear.

"Oh. Yes, sorry, Kuchiki Bya- Byakuya-sama."

* * *

**Just incase people don't get it... when Yuzuki says "Baka… Byakamono?" she was calling Byakuya idiot twice XD Baka and Bakaemono(I think it's romanized like that... I'm just guessing becuase I don't know the japanese kanji for this word) means idiot, as many know ;)**

**Opinions? Constructive critism? Ideas? Thoughts? Review away~~**


	3. The Start of Something

**Three | The Start of Something**

Kuchiki Byakuya's fists crushed the parchment beneath the strength of his fingers. Slowly, he tore at the parchment and before he knew it he had created confetti. Sighing, he swept it all in a bin beside his desk, and took another piece of paper.

He dabbed the brush in the ink, and began his notice to the elders. _The lady Yuzuki Nakatomi is an exceptional aristocrat._

He thought about last night's meeting. _"Salutations… Kuchiki Bya… Baka… Byakamono?" _Salutations? He felt his grip tighten around the brush. Her voice was in a bored tone and her eyes looked at him as if he was some kind of terrestrial cactus! Then after he calmly greeted her, she just brushed past him and followed the servant to her room! He hadn't seen her since. Most nobles would say, '_Greetings, Kuchiki-sama. Pleased to meet you._' But salutations? He returned to the report.

_Since her arrival the Kuchiki mansion has been enlightened. _

Since her arrival she has been locked up in her room! It has been one day where she has ignored him. A fiancé should act like one and greet her master at the morning table! Byakuya's grip squeezed the pen out of his hand, creating a smudge of ink across the page. _"Not that it matters. Her existence is meaningless to me."_

He grumbled and read the two lines he wrote. "_Useless_". Screwing it up, he discarded the letter and put of the report for another day. He thought he'd give this woman some time… first impressions weren't always correct… right?

* * *

_The small girl's bloody fingers scraped at her 'friend's' skin as the monsters pulled her down. "Yuu-chan! Help… help…"_

_The girl who stood at the shore simply stayed there, shocked to the bone, speechless and frozen. The girl in the water continued clawing at her 'friend'._

_"Yuu-chan… Yuu-chan… help daddy please… he can't live without us… help him, please!"_

_The girl before her did nothing. Black bags surrounding her soulless eyes. "I…I…"_

_"Promise me Yuu-chan!" The white masked monsters slithered over her face, twisting their reptilian tails around her neck, dragging her further in the pool of death. "Pro-mise…Pro-mise!"_

_A foot landed on the drowning girl's face. The girl on the shore turned around to see their guardian. "Die…girl."_

_Why was everyone forcing promises on her? Why? _

* * *

Yuzuki woke up with a start, beads of sweat rolling down her chin, her breathing heavy. She heard the pitter-patter sound of rain, and taking a look outside she saw a beautiful oriental garden; pools and streams, willow trees and teal-painted bridges leading to a tiled hut in the centre. Bushes of purple and blue flowers stood out in the musky drizzling weather.

"I need to get out…"

Having no idea where Fumiyo's sleeping quarters were, Yuzuki got dressed herself, tying her long hair loosely so that it hung on one shoulder in a tail. By the look of the sky it was early morning, and being a stranger to the house she wandered around aimlessly, searching for a back porch to view the rainy garden. She liked the rain.

Hearing the increasing sound of rain, she followed the source till she got to a sliding bamboo door. She opened it, to find a tatami-floored room, with an open wall that lead to a porch facing the garden. In the centre was a round, large, short wooden table. Before it was dishes of food set for two, and on one side, was her fiancé; Kuchiki Byakuya.

The man gave her a blank expression, his eyes passing over her and back to his food as if she was a mere servant. "I see you actually came to join me this morning, Yuzuki-donno."

"Actually…" before she could protest two servants lead her to the other side of the table, pushing her shoulders down to sit. "I found myself lost while searching." Her tone was faking indifference, as if she didn't care if she was with him or not.

Byakuya ignored this. By the looks of things she was obviously unwilling to be his fiancé. If she refused he wouldn't have to go through years of being with her. But for now, seeing as it was an order he thought he'd at the least make an effort: he had sworn to obey the laws at his parent's graves after all.

He broke the silence as they ate. "You…"

Yuzuki flashed a warning look. Was he going to give her a lecture? Scold her for her un-noblesse attitude? She hoped so. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. She narrowed her eyes to a glare at him, hoping he would shrink back or flare up.

He did neither. Calm as a cucumber, Byakuya gave no sign of annoyance; simply stared back into her eyes, then pass over her and to the garden. "Yuzuki-donno, do you like the rain?"

Yuzuki was surprised by this. He was… what… trying to get along? She had heard a lot about this character, a man who was hard to approach. She assumed if it was not for duty he wouldn't be doing this. She was going to ignore him, act as indifferent and arrogant as she could.

Suddenly Fumiyo burst in, bowing and apologizing to Byakuya and the others. She had been late due to looking for Yuzuki. Hearing Byakuya's question from the corridors as she was lead here, she came to Yuzuki's side, literally spitting in her ear. "_Ojou-sama_! Answer him!"

_"Bloody hell." _Yuzuki unwillingly looked at Byakuya, still unable to read his mind. He was hard to work out. She gave a frustrated sigh, replying politely. (Fumiyo was tugging at her long hair secretly) "Yes, very much, Byakuya-sama."

Fumiyo gave another tug at her mistress's hair. "I understand, Fumiyo-san!" whispered Yuzuki harshly, before returning to Byakuya.

She gave in, thinking she would co-operate with this stranger… for now. She sighed, and rather rudely. "The smell after rainfall calms me… its clear." Her eyes became distant as she reminisced, and her lips curled to a small pleasant smile. "It's like God's way of cleansing everything for a new start."

For a milli-second Byakuya's eye widened a little. Her words reminded him of his deceased wife.

_"Byakuya-sama… what happens when the snow melts?"_

_"That is obvious, Hisana. Water."_

_"No…" she smiled warmly, "Spring."_

_"Spring?"_

_"The start of a new season. The start of anything…"_

He dropped his chopsticks, startling himself and snapping him back to the world of now and reality.

Yuzuki elevated an eyebrow elegantly. "Byakuya…sama?"

His impassive face examined the woman before him. Perhaps she wasn't so different to his wife after all. His expression was still, but an underlying softness coated his voice. "That is wonderful."

* * *

Byakuya stood by the exit to his mansion adjusting his scarf as he began to leave for work. The scarf was a family heirloom that was handed down through the generations. A wealthy accessory weaved by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. Made from silver-white windflower light silk, it shone at certain angles, giving a pale green sheen. As he did so he ran through the work he had to do today and the pile of paperwork no doubt waiting for him at his desk. Moreover, he had a new assignment too.

The Captain Commander Yamamoto and the Gotei thirteen had gathered for a report on the events surrounding Soul Society. It was not urgent but since the former Ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo had infiltrated Seireitei and the Aizen Incident, the Commander found it necessary to have frequent gatherings.

He thought about the Captain's meeting from one week ago.

_Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood before the Gotei thirteen, his callused hands clutching onto the wooden staff that was his Zanpakutou; Ryūjin Jakka._

_"So far there have been four reports of civil dispute amongst Rukongai. All reports include sightings of Spirit-particle users of some kind. Captain Soi-fon, the 2nd Division shall handle this."_

_"Captain-Commander…" said Soi-fon, as she stepped out to face the Commander. "I don't believe that-"_

_"Soi-fon!" The Commander hit the end of his staff on the floor. "Are you objecting orders!?"_

_Soi-fon hesitated, bowing her head then stepping back in line._

_The Commander's eyes narrowed. The atmosphere in the room became tense as the Commander thought. It became obvious that this simple rebellion was a bigger issue than it seemed if the Commander placed it in the 2nd Division's hands._

_"Captain Soi-fon…" he began, "Reports say that witnesses think… that the 'leaders' are Shinigami's. Now tell me… how are those behind the bars?"_

_The Captain's eyes's widened with shock and alert. Soi-fon stepped out again. "Commander, you can't be suggesting that…"_

_"No. You tell me. That is why I am putting you in charge." Soi-fan nodded, and accepted the order with no further hesitation, a new fire of determination now in her eyes. Yamamoto's eyes wandered to Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki!"_

_Byakuya nodded. "Sir?"_

_"You are to assist the 2nd Division. Research Rukongai first-hand while Soi-fon is tending to 'that'."_

_"Understood." Byakuya bowed slightly, eyes shrouded with mystery. He had wanted to avoid going near Rukongai._

_The Commander hit his staff to the floor for one last time. "We may be in peaceful times but protecting the people of Soul Society is still our job, no matter how small." He paused, observing his Captains. "You are now dismissed!"_

* * *

Shortly after having a silent but harmonic breakfast with Byakuya, Yuzuki with Fumiyo quickly retreated to her room. After that start of a conversation, they began a small chat about admiration for his garden; they spoke about the deeper artistic beauty of it, and Byakuya told Yuzuki a little about how his sister was very talented at fine art. Truthfully it couldn't be considered a conversation as Byakuya mostly nodded… but Yuzuki enjoyed it. She had never had such an intellectual but pleasant chat with someone before. At the Nakatomi Clan, every word she said meant something, every action was watched and analyzed. If it wasn't important, it shouldn't be spoken. Even though her father neglected her, she still had to act as the heiress amongst other relatives and her grandparents in particular. The only reason they cared about the way she acted was because they didn't want her to shame the family name. They could care less what she did with her life… they had a son now to be the heir. A son who's mother was not hers. She had slightly more liberty at the second mansion, and everyone treated her well because the worker's there were fired from the main mansion. But they still didn't understand. Truthfully, she did not know _what_ she wanted with her life.

Fumiyo sat Yuzuki down, and began setting her hair in place. She wound long locks around her hands, tying them in beautiful shapes and spirals, adorning them with gold hair pieces. "Oooo-joooouuu-sama…" she said in a scolding tone.

"Fuuuuu-miiiiiii-yo-san…" mimicked Yuzuki, but in an indifferent and bored tone. "I know what you're going to say."

Fumiyo pulled at a part of her hair tighter. "Oh, you do, Ojou-sama? Tell me then…. What would that be?"

"Ouch…" she fidgeted with a lock of hair, "You're wondering why I've been acting so rude to Byakuya-sama, even though he is following orders and acting civilised to me, due to duty."

"Ojou-sama! That is no way to put it… he is acting his part. As should you."

"That's exactly the same thing as I said. The answer is this…" her voice came to a hush, her face thoughtful, "I only want things to be how they used to be. Living peacefully in Nakatomi second mansion with you and the mansion's workers, just waiting for days to pass freely." She muttered under her breath, "Even _that _place might be a better 'home' than here is."

Fumiyo stopped brushing her hair, and took out the large hair pin used to secure it all. Yuzuki's hair fell limp in a tangled mass. "That is enough, Ojou-sama!" she spun the mistress around by the shoulders, meeting the emerald eyes with her angry brown ones. "Is that truly want you want!? To die alone, no family, no husband!?" Yuzuki remained quiet, her eyes looking troubled. "What are you waiting for, Ojou-sama!? You are a talented lady… yet you put all that to waste! What are you waiting for!?"

Realizing she may have stepped over the boundary of a hand-maid, she shuffled back, and bowed. "Ojou-sama…" she lifted her head, worried eyes now meeting Yuzuki's. "I know you were happiest with your comrades from the Stealth Force-"

"Fumiyo-san!" hissed Yuzuki angrily, "You swore to keep secrecy… do not talk of them idly!"

"Apologies Ojou-sama… I know… I know you were happiest with them but you can't return to that life. It is not the life for a noble… they serve for _you_, they protect _you_… You cannot be one of them!"

"I've heard this many, far too many times… Fumiyo-san." She massaged her forehead, feeling a headache. Seeing Fumiyo's disappointed expression, she knew her attitude was the wrong way about this. She gave an apologetic smile. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

"Try your best with Kuchiki-sama. How about you accompany him to his Captain's quarters today? Make his day brighter, as his fiancé. Aren't you a little bit interested?"

Yuzuki's eyebrows furrowed together as she gave Fumiyo a suspicious look. "Fumiyo-san… you're being hypocritical. If I'm not permitted to return to… my comrades, then shouldn't I stay away from the Shinigami's of Soul Society?"

"The Shinigami's are an entirely different court division to your former alliances. And… we can't have you locked in this house… that'll get you no where with Kuchiki-sama."

Yuzuki grinned. "You're so sly, Fumiyo-san."

She replied with a smile. "I do not understand what you mean, Ojou-sama."

* * *

In the depths of Rukongai, something, some people, and some power stirred. Something was starting. Two stories were spinning, weaving, speeding, and heading for a single collision course that would wipe each other out.

* * *

**The snow melting to spring thing is credited to Fruit Baskets if it wasn't obvious already! It's been years since I watched that anime... so I can't remember what character says that… maybe Tohru? I duno. XD **

**Hope OC isn't too mary-sue-ish :S tell me if she is… :D And I hope Byakuya isn't going OOC :S**

**(Awesome! I have more than 1 review! That is such an achievement to me XD) Please review!**

**

* * *

****(Going to reply to my anonymous review here)**

**Thank you so much my anonymous reviewer 'Nice'!!! About the Japanese bride thing… Thanks for the info! I guess it would go against her clan's honor as well.. but they don't really care about her… her father just wants to get rid of her (for some reason that will be revealed later) so honor wasn't considered. As for the Kuchiki clan, I suppose the Elders were desperate so shoved them together as an experiment, hoping for babies XD But, a hint for future chapters… things won't be that way when Yuzuki's grandparents (who are off at some random place?) finds out, then honor will be a big consideration! Thanks for the tip, got me thinking more plot twists! **


End file.
